Of Barbecues and Parenthood
by just a liar
Summary: "Batman is better." You chime in and giggle at how Matthew's jaw drops. "What? No! Ironman is better." Matthew wastes no time in yelling. "No, Captain America is the best." Blake utters while crossing his arms. "Hulk-Smash, Hulk-Smash, Hulk-Smash!" Alice screams repeatedly and you laugh./ Paily week Day 1: Paily with kids.


Paily Week Day 1: Paily with kids.

Enjoy, Anchors (:

* * *

You take a deep breath as you step out of the car. The sun rays hurt your eyes, so you put your sun glasses on and pinch the bridge of your nose lightly. Suddenly, she's behind you, hugging your waist softly with her head against your shoulder. You sigh and smile lazily as your eyes find hers.

"Everything will be okay, trust me." You whisper against her lips because you can sense her hesitation

"I know." she whispers back before kissing you and you try to calm your heartbeat, but fail miserably because she's kissing you in such a way that makes you feel so wanted and loved at the same time it makes your knees weak

She gives you one last peck and you blink until your vision isn't blurry. You are about to kiss her again, but you are interrupted before you can.

"Mom, Mommy, come on!" you hear Matthew shout and you smile at the sight of your three kids

Matthew is your oldest son; he's eight years old and is the mini male version of Paige, except for the infinite amount of freckles and the blond hair. Blake and Alice are a different story, they are seven and five years old respectively and they are biologically yours; they are your exact resemblance too.

They are the perfect family, _your _perfect family you've created alongside Paige.

You smile as Paige ruffles both Matthew's and Blake's hair and they chase her in search of revenge. Scooping Alice in your arms, you finally step into the barbecue Spencer invited you to.

Everyone is laughing and having a good time. It only takes some seconds before you recognize them; Aria, Hanna and Spencer are chatting animatedly by the porch and you smile. Paige nudges your shoulder and you hand her Alice with a smile.

"Thanks babe."

"Nothing to thank for." She says as she pecks your lips and you laugh at Matthew's barfing noises

You walk away as Paige ushers the kids to go play in the inflatable castle.

Spencer notices you first and she wastes no time in running to your side. She engulfs you in a hug and Hanna and Aria do the same. It's all laughs and happiness as you catch up with everyone else's life. Spencer and Aria leave your side for a moment and you are left with Hanna, who is gushing about how Tyler and Natasha, her 9 year old boy and 6 year old girl, are starting to look so much like Caleb and her. And you are trying to pay attention, you really are, but then you hear Paige's laugh and you can't help but focus on her instead of in Hanna.

She's with the kids in the inflatable castle currently wrestling her way with the boys and Alice is trying to referee, but she's just swinging her arms around the fighters.

"She's a great mom, Em." Hanna says cheerfully and you turn around and smile at her

"I know, right?" you whisper as your focus returns to your family

Paige is currently lying face down on the grass with the three kids sitting on her back. Both Hanna and you smile at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Spencer questions as she and Aria finally return

Hanna points at Paige and Spencer chuckles.

Caleb, Ezra and Toby have joined Paige and they are currently playing tag with all the kids.

You all watch the game from afar for about half an hour until all the players are too tired to continue. Spencer motions them over to finally start cooking.

The boys and Paige walk towards you and you smile.

"Who would've thought? McCullers is a big softie." Toby jokes and he earns a punch from her

"I could tell you the same, Cavanaugh, the second Spencer called you over you ran to comply."

Caleb makes a whipping noise and you all laugh.

"Oh, shut it, dude. You are whipped as hell, too. Hanna just had to look at you and you did the same." Toby retorts

"Before you say something about me, I'm leaving." Ezra announces as he heads towards the grill

"Coward." Caleb mutters but Ezra quickly shouts an 'I'm not' and you all laugh again

Toby and Caleb walk towards Ezra to start cooking.

Paige takes your hand and you smile and enjoy the peaceful moment. But it's broken some minutes later as the boys start grunting and arguing silently.

"Is the grill ready?" Spencer asks impatiently and you see the boys freeze

"Yes, baby, almost." Toby answers with an awkward smile and you see Caleb slap a hand against his mouth.

"Almost, dude? Seriously? We're not even close!" Caleb half whispers-half shouts and he slaps his mouth shut once again when he realizes everyone heard him

"What?! You don't know how to use the grill?!" Spencer yells as she starts walking menacingly towards them and you see the boys cowering behind the grill.

Before Spencer can get to them, Paige leaves your side and she calmly stops her. You can't hear a word she says, but when Spencer returns, she looks calm enough.

Five minutes later, it's all cheers and shouts from the boys as Paige has managed to light the grill. You'll ask her where she learnt to do it later because if it's going to get her as flustered as she looks right now, then you definitely _need _a grill.

Everything gets back on track as you girls start chatting again and, by the looks and smell of it, the boys have finally got the hang of grilling thanks to Paige.

Four hour and a half later, after you've already eaten and watched the boys and Paige play with the kids again, you are finally all set to go.

You shed a few tears as you say good bye, but you've already promised the next barbecue will be in your house.

As Paige turns on the car, you take a minute to reminiscence. You turn around and see your three loving kids, the family you've built with Paige from the ground and you see yourself in them. You look to your right and see your three best friends waving at you and smiling; you've survived the harshest things in life with them and after all these years, they are still there for you. And finally, you look to your right and see the love of your life with her eyes focused on you and a smile that makes your heart beat so fast you think it will explode. You smile too as she focuses her eyes on the road.

You've everything, all you've ever dreamt of and more.

"Batman is better." You chime in and giggle at how Matthew's jaw drops

"What? No! Ironman is better." Matthew wastes no time in yelling

"No, Captain America is the best." Blake utters while crossing his arms

"Hulk-Smash, Hulk-Smash, Hulk-Smash!" Alice screams repeatedly and you laugh as Paige tries to calm them down

"Sorry, kiddos, the only two adults in here have talked. One word: Batman."

Hell breaks loose again, but everyone needs to lose control from time to time.

This is your family, and you wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
